


Misunderstandings

by J_L_Hynde



Series: MYSME Tumblr Scenarios [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, F/F, Misunderstandings, Tumblr request, jaehee is set up to look like she's cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_L_Hynde/pseuds/J_L_Hynde
Summary: A/N: This is a request that I got from my tumblr blog [ jlhynde-insanitybrilliance ]. They wanted an angsty scenario where Jaehee is innocently set up to look like she's cheating on MC and MC, heartbroken leaves Jaehee and doesn't come back, breaking Jaehee's heart in return. I left the ending up for interpretation of what happens next.





	

* * *

You were going to surprise her. That had been the plan. Heaven knows, Jaehee needed a break. That woman worked far too much. Sure, a lot of it could be blamed on Jumin Han. But the reality of the situation was you had fallen in love with a workaholic. Jaehee, as much as she complained, actually really loved her work. She liked being busy. She liked doing paperwork. 

Not that you could understand any of that. Paperwork made you want to stick your finger into an electrical socket.

But even workaholics needed a break. Which is why you had taken to spontaneously and unpredictably showing up out of the blue and quote-unquote ‘rescuing’ your girlfriend from the oppression of corporate life. You’d go on little day trips, only a couple of hours, take her out to a part of the city you’ve never been or to a restaurant you wanted to try. And Jaehee, while she did complain at first, always seemed grateful for the excursions afterwards. 

You guessed, if you had to blame this on anyone, it was kind of your own fault. As much as Jaehee played a role in it, you couldn’t find it in your heart to be upset with her. You should’ve called ahead. If you had you might have been able to avoid the sight of her sitting on her desk, legs spread apart, and Hwan, a fellow employee from accounting, standing between them and pinning her to the mahogany surface. 

_“Hey, Jaehee! I’ve come to spring you! I found this cool little bar and get this you have to walk through a lingerie store to get to it. I figured we could kill two birds with one stone…”_

_“–MC! Uh, this isn’t what it looks like.”_

But it was. It was exactly what it looked like. Hwan had his hand brushing your girlfriends breast, breast that was were more exposed because Jaehee’s shirt was unbuttoned so you could see that little black lacey bra you had gotten her as a present on her birthday. 

Your heart just broke. You felt like you were in a state of shock as you quickly back-peddled your way of that office and sprinted toward the elevator. 

How could she do this? How could this happen to you? And from Jaehee? You never in a million years would have thought that she was the cheating type. But apparently you were wrong, so wrong. 

You walked around aimless, in a daze. What were you gonna do? You couldn’t go home because you were living with Jaehee and there was a ninety-nine percent chance that she was there waiting for you. So you ended up going to the nearest park and sitting on a bench there for some time. Contemplating.

If Jaehee didn’t want to be in a relationship, she could’ve just told you. You wouldn’t have been mad. Or you wouldn’t have been that mad. But to do this…? 

Your phone buzzed again in your purse, alerting you to yet another call from Jaehee. She had been calling you non-stop since you left the office. But you hadn’t picked up once. Tears welled up in your eyes and you quickly tried to wipe them away. “Why does she keep calling? Can’t she just leave me alone? She got what she wanted…” A choked sobbed cut you off as you bent forward clutching at your heart. “Why does it hurt so much? Ja-Jaehee…I-I…please…I can’t deal with this right n-now.”

* * *

**One Unheard Message:**   _“MC! MC, please! Don’t delete this message before listening to it. I’m sorry. It’s not what you think. Please, pick up the phone. I need you to listen, I need to explain. Hwan, there was nothing going on with Hwan. It’s a misunderstanding. An accident. He split coffee on my shirt and was helping me clean it off. Please, come home. I-I love you. I don’t want to lose you over this. I-I need yo—beep_

End of message.


End file.
